


Из плоти и крови я создан / Of flesh and blood I'm made

by impala65, WTF_J2_SPN_2020 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты G - PG-13. Драбблы [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Hell Trauma, Hospitalization, Hurt Sam Winchester, Light Angst, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2020
Summary: Тело Дина было воссоздано при его возвращении из Ада. Тело Сэма — нет. Что, если тело его после возвращения души и памяти не забудет то, что с ним творилось в Аду? Каков будет болевой порог этого тела?
Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты G - PG-13. Драбблы [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613545
Kudos: 6





	Из плоти и крови я создан / Of flesh and blood I'm made

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of flesh and blood I'm made](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704114) by [caranfindel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caranfindel/pseuds/caranfindel). 



> Название — из текста песни "Human" группы The Human League

— Я просто укрою вас этим тёплым одеялом, — сказала она.  
(Сэра, её зовут Сэра. На стене напротив висит стенд, на нём написано: «Баптистский медицинский центр, отделение скорой помощи»; и ещё: «Ваша медсестра — Сэра». И — «Сегодня среда, 22». И прочее всякое, что ему, по их мнению, надо знать.

(Ты — наверху. Вот то, что Сэму надо знать.)

— Я знаю, вы сильно переохладились, — продолжила медсестра. (Сэра, она — Сэра. Сосредоточься. Помни.) Он посмотрел на неё озадаченно. Переохладился? Ну, может, ему и было немного холодно, но это не так уж и дискомфортно. Упасть в замёрзшее озеро — это не холодно. Не сравнить с тем ощущением, когда Люцифер, прижимаясь к нему, погружал свою руку в его грудь и собственнически обхватывал там сердце, превращая в лёд кровь в сосудах. По сравнению с тем, здесь вообще ничего холодного не бывает.

Стоящий позади Сэры Дин сделал на секунду большие глаза, указав взглядом на его голые руки, покрытые гусиной кожей. Ох. Озноб, да. Эмпирическое доказательство того, что на самом деле его телу холодно. Это было полезно. Эмпирические сведения — это полезно. Лучше, чем попытки угадать, что он должен чувствовать.

— Спасибо, Сэра, — сказал он. Улыбнулся. С ним всё нормально. Всё нормально.

— Итак, насколько сильна сейчас ваша боль по шкале от одного до десяти? Один — если боли у вас нет вообще, десять — самая сильная боль, которую вы можете себе представить. Каким бы вы определили свой текущий уровень боли?

(Он не представляет. Он помнит. Он цепенеет в усилии не вспоминать.)

Не услышав сразу ответа, Сэра добавила:

— Всё хорошо. Не тревожьтесь, что мы вам ничего не дадим, если вы не укажете свой уровень боли правильно. Наша цель — убрать любую вашу боль. Итак. Если у вас ничего не болит — один. Если вы в кипящем масле — десять. Где вы себя ощущаете?

На стенде напротив ряд мультяшных лиц иллюстрирует ему уровень боли по шкале от одного до десяти. Лицо номер один радостно улыбается. У лица номер десять рот драматически искривлён, из глаз текут огромные мультяшные слёзы.

(Его глаза — не выколоты. Рот — не раскрыт в мучительном безнадежном крике.)

Сэре неизвестно, как ощущается кипящее масло. Лицу номер десять это тоже неизвестно. Известно Сэму. Если кипячение в масле — это десять по шкале Сэры, то выдирание позвоночника через глотку — это, наверное, пятнадцать. Выскребание каждого нерва в теле осколком стекла — двадцать.

(Сэм может посчитать намного, намного больше.)

Как боль реальная должна соотноситься с этой шкалой? Как ощущается сломанная рука? Должно ли падение в замёрзшее озеро сделать это ощущение более болезненным? Или менее?

Дин кашлянул, стоя за Сэрой (от её имени Сэма передёргивает: сера, и зола, и огонь, лёд, клыки и когти), и поднял свои ладони на уровень талии. Пять пальцев разогнуты на левой руке, и один — на правой.

— Шесть, — сказал Сэм. — Я чувствую это, как шесть.

Дин улыбнулся и быстро кивнул. (Ты — наверху.)

Лицо номер шесть на стенде не улыбалось. Сэм чуть нахмурился, подгоняя своё лицо под картинку.

— Хорошо, — сказала Сэра. — Я сообщу доктору, он назначит вам что-нибудь для того, чтобы убрать боль. А потом мы отвезём вас на рентген.

Сэм кивнул и попытался сконцентрироваться на отдалённой боли своей сломанной руки — а не на остром воспоминании о том, как чувствуется быть сожжённым сваренным насаженным на кол раздробленным расчленённым.

— Спасибо, Сэра.

С ним всё нормально.


End file.
